Will You Feel An Itch?
by AMKelley
Summary: Ramsay kidnaps Robb just as he's going into heat and makes Theon watch.


**Warning(s):** _**AU, PWP, sexual content, non-con, alpha/omega dynamics, riding, voyeurism, biting**_

* * *

Theon could smell the scent of the omega before seeing it. He was quite out of practice from his time under Ramsay's watch, but some things were undeniable to an alpha. Theon found himself remembering the scent of the omega as it was a fragrance he had grown familiar with and accustomed to during his years at Winterfell. It could only be one person, Theon decided, and while he was excited at the prospect of seeing the omega, he couldn't help but dread it at the same time.

The moment Ramsay sauntered in, dragging the omega by the scruff of the neck, Theon's heart both leaped and sank at the same time. The omega was already stripped naked, hard as iron, and the light streaming in through the windows highlighted the slick that was coating the omega's thighs. An omega in heat. Not just any omega, but _Robb_. A sight Theon thought he would never see again.

Ramsay yanked on a handful of Robb's auburn curls to outstretch his neck, as if presenting it to Theon with a smug smirk gracing his twisted profile. Robb bucked his hips back into Ramsay and whined when he felt the press of an alpha against the curve of his ass. His half-lidded gaze drifted over towards Theon strung up on the cross, mouth agape from panting and a look of misery creasing his features. It looked as though Robb was both suffering and enjoying himself simultaneously.

"What I have here is a _lovely_ example of an omega," Ramsay announced, pulling Robb front and center to show him off. "Father wanted him killed, but I figured he could be quite useful. Being the _sole_ male omega of House Stark and all…"

Ramsay twisted his hand in Robb's hair again, eliciting a high pitched whimper from the omega, an action that made Theon squirm slightly. Ramsay buried his face into Robb's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the omega before biting harshly into the pale, feverish skin. Robb gasped and keened, arching into the contact as his physiology betrayed him and demanded to be claimed by the strong, fearsome alpha behind him.

"Such a rare and beautiful commodity, wouldn't you agree, Reek?" Ramsay posed, addressing Theon with an inquisitive lilt in his voice.

He was right. Robb was truly _exquisite_. The way Ramsay held Robb in his arms stretched his pale, lean body out perfectly for Theon to see. Robb was quite a sight as well, rubbing himself against Ramsay wantonly as his natural essence flowed between his trembling thighs. His cock was flushed a bright pink color and the head a deeper shade of red from being so aroused without the proper relief. Relief Theon could no longer provide him with.

It wasn't until now that Theon noticed something. Typically, if two alphas were present while an omega was in heat, the omega would usually be tethered between the two, unsure of who to give themselves to. It happened a couple times when Jon was still in Winterfell, when Robb had gone into heat earlier than expected and yearned for both Theon and Jon. But it wasn't like that in this case.

Ramsay was an alpha, that's why Robb was so adamant on rubbing himself against him, just like Theon. Or, at least, he used to be. And Robb was aware of that. Robb didn't have a hard time deciding between him and Ramsay because he could no longer smell Theon's scent. Theon was useless to Robb now and Robb's body knew it.

"Do you remember what I asked you, Reek? About _phantom limbs_?" Ramsay spoke, his question being rhetorical of course as he didn't expect Theon to reply. "Suppose we put that little theory to the test."

At that, Ramsay let go of Robb's hair, pushing him roughly to establish dominance, and briskly walked over towards a heavy wooden chair and positioned it directly in front of Theon. He snatched the back of Robb's neck in a bruising grip, dragging him over to the chair as he whined and pleaded. Ramsay plopped himself down on the cushion, looking quite pleased with himself as Robb obediently hovered at his side. Ramsay reached inside his breeches and pulled out his throbbing manhood.

Ramsay was a formidable alpha with great self-control. That much was apparent as he kept himself in line despite the intoxicating pheromones Robb was giving off in waves. The moment his cock was pulled free from his trousers and he wrapped a hand around the base of it, even _he_ could no longer humor this little cat and mouse game he started.

"Robb," Ramsay called out, smirking when the omega snapped his attention to him. His breathing had gone shallow and Robb's pupils dilated as Ramsay's musk became stronger. "Be a good little omega and sit on my cock. We must show Reek how a _real_ alpha tends to his omega."

Robb immediately complied to his captor's demand, his body ultimately having the final say, as he climbed onto the chair and situated himself over the alpha's impressive length. Robb's slick thighs braced themselves on either side of Ramsay's lap and he subconsciously grinded his leaking hole over the other man's cock. The tip of Ramsay's cock teased at Robb's wet and quivering entrance as it begged to be claimed by the one true alpha in the room as Theon looked on helplessly.

From this angle, Theon could see Robb's swollen hole dripping with excitement, excreting his essence all over Ramsay's manhood. He unconsciously flexed his wrists against his binds at the display. Ramsay must have noticed this since his hands dropped down to grab Robb's ass and spread his cheeks apart to expose the eager omega further. Theon's hips gave a little buck at that. He wasn't sure if it was out of habit or if he was actually having a reaction towards Robb.

"Do you feel an itch yet?" Ramsay taunted, looking past Robb's shoulder and over at Theon who squirmed uncomfortably. "Surely you can still smell his appealing aroma."

He could. Despite not being _whole_ , Theon still retained his sense of being able to sniff out an omega.

Robb humped himself against Ramsay's cock, keening low in his throat. He didn't actually beg with _words_ because he was Robb Stark and while he may be going through his heat right now he still absolutely despised the bastard of House Bolton. So his body did all the talking as Ramsay continued to show off and antagonize Theon. Robb whined pathetically when Ramsay ignored him, causing the alpha to turn his attention back to the omega.

"Where have my manners gone? You've been waiting long enough, haven't you?"

Robb whimpered.

"A bit bashful, eh?" Ramsay teased. Robb made a face that was caught somewhere between disgust and want. "Or perhaps too proud? You truly are a Stark."

The remark would normally make Robb's blood boil, but his body was too hot and aching for release for him to care about Ramsay running his mouth. Ramsay dipped a finger inside his wet gape and Robb pushed down on it like a wanton whore. Robb's hands clawed and squeezed at Ramsay's chest and shoulders, kneading the muscle beneath his tunic tenderly as he writhed in the alpha's lap.

The display of desperation made Theon's throat swell up and a noise pushed it's way out past his lips, though it was too low for either Ramsay or Robb to hear. He watched as Ramsay worked his finger in and out of Robb only to replace it immediately with his cock. If there was a wave of jealousy that coursed through Theon, it went unnoticed for the most part as he was more engaged with the sight of Robb's slick hole taking all of Ramsay's cock in one fell swoop.

Robb shook and wailed to the heavens as he was filled with an alpha cock, grateful that his heat could finally be sated once and for all. Sure, Ramsay was the last person he wanted to give himself to, but seeing as how his options were limited and his body _needed_ it, Robb couldn't be too choosy at the moment. An alpha was still an alpha. It was, perhaps, the only instance in which Robb actually cursed his bloodline for making him the odd man out.

And just as this thought crossed his mind, Robb's body was already working itself up and down Ramsay's manhood, desperate for a knot. He whined and moaned loudly, showing even more interest whenever Ramsay tugged on his curls or bit at his neck roughly to mark him up as his property. Ramsay's hands were painful on his hips and the pale swell of his ass, but Robb found himself craving the contact even more. He especially relished it when Ramsay raked his blunt nails down the expanse of his pale back, scoring the fair skin with red welts. He cried and bucked his hips shamelessly, aware that Theon could see everything unfolding before him.

When Ramsay wasn't sucking or gnawing on Robb's neck, he was whispering filthy things in his ear all while he kept his eyes on Theon to gauge his reaction. Theon tried many times to turn his head away in shame, but Robb's beautiful body arching and tensing and Ramsay's cold eyes kept reeling him back in. He couldn't bear to see Robb riding Ramsay's lap with reckless abandon, but it was a sight too enticing to give up either.

Theon was so wrapped up in watching every little movement of Robb's body that he noticed the exact moment Robb's hole flexed and expanded even wider around Ramsay's cock and was properly knotted. Robb screamed as his body stretched tautly around the alpha's impressive knot, scrambling for purchase as he tried to rock himself against Ramsay. He felt so full that Robb thought he might split in two with how huge Ramsay was during his knot. He was by far the biggest Robb's ever taken. Not that that's saying much.

Theon's wrists flexed against his binds and he fidgeted in place when he heard the scream tear from Robb's throat. It was a noise he never had the pleasure of hearing before and maybe it hurt what little of his pride he had left, but it didn't stop his hips from flinching slightly. Ramsay took notice of this.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you? That itch? I can see it written all over that pitiful little face of yours," Ramsay antagonized. "I bet it kills you not being able to do anything about it. To _never_ feel this again."

He grinned wildly when he saw a glimmer of a tear form at the corner of one of Theon's eyes. The tear rolled down Theon's cheek and he looked away for the first time, too ashamed to be in the presence of an omega and the one _true_ alpha. The surrender prompted Ramsay to buck his hips up into Robb sharply, establishing once and for all that _he_ was the only capable alpha in the room.

Robb cried out again at the sudden stab of pain, only for his cry to morph into a wail of completion when Ramsay's knot brushed against his prostate. The fit inside Robb's body was too tight for Ramsay to do much of anything else, but luckily the alpha only had to thrust a few more times until he was bellowing out and emptying his seed into Robb's fertile body. The knot seemed to expand even more as it flooded Robb's channel, pushing the raw ring of muscle to it's limits.

Ramsay's cock continued to flex and twitch inside Robb, apparently having a lot of seed to give as Robb whined pathetically. Eventually, Robb's whole body convulsed and Ramsay held him tightly against his chest as the omega shook with the first stirrings of his orgasm. His slender cock pulsed and throbbed as he spurted all over Ramsay's tunic, practically drenching it with his omega seed. Robb clutched at Ramsay's shoulders, tears in his eyes, as he trembled and whimpered in his captor's arms.

The omega stayed in the alpha's embrace for a half hour before the swell of Ramsay's knot finally retreated and slipped free from Robb's body. Ramsay's come immediately gushed out of Robb's gaping hole, making him whimper from the loss of feeling so full as his entrance clenched to keep it all inside. Despite the sounds Robb was making, Theon couldn't bring himself to spare a glance even once. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't worthy enough. It was only when Ramsay's voice called out to him, that Theon even thought to look.

"Reek! Look over here," Ramsay ordered, satisfied when his pet obeyed him almost instantly. "Look at the mess dripping out of _my_ pretty little omega."

And look Theon did, acknowledging the fact that Ramsay had staked a claim over the omega, making Robb _his_.

"Maybe he'll bear my offspring," Ramsay added thoughtfully, plunging his fingers into Robb's dripping hole. Robb hissed sorely, still sensitive from taking such a big knot, but Ramsay persisted. "Would you like that, pet?"

Robb sobbed into Ramsay's neck, disgusted at the thought of bearing Ramsay Bolton's bastards. Ramsay pushed Robb off his lap with a rough shove, sending the sore omega stumbling to the cold stone floor in a pool of mess. If he was looking for aftercare, he wasn't getting any. Not with Ramsay. The alpha tucked himself away and hummed in delight as he looked down the length of his body to see his clothes covered in omega come. He was surprisingly very fond of it, despite a perfectly good tunic being ruined.

"Or perhaps I'll have them all drowned in the ocean," Ramsay went on to say as he straightened himself out, causing Theon to cringe at the thought. "Depends on what father wants."

Theon peered down at Robb, who was too ashamed to acknowledge his presence, and pulled at his bindings slightly. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold Robb in his arms, but it was no use. He was too weak and useless and Ramsay was already yanking Robb up from the ground anyway. Robb's face was streaked with dry tears, both from immense pleasure and shame as he was pulled tightly against Ramsay's body possessively.

"In the meantime, I think I'll have my _fun_ leaving my mark all over Robb," Ramsay taunted with malice as he nuzzled at Robb's neck tenderly. "Too bad he won't."

Words are wind, but Ramsay's threats aren't empty.


End file.
